A Mothers love and A sisters hate
by xThe Dark Ravenx
Summary: Zuko is now Fire Lord on search for his long lost Mother, but with Azula being a threat by breaking out a prison, she puts his nation at risk and the world at threat for another war. Zuko's search continues but under its own threats and misleading wonders
1. One

_What happened to her?_ The question bounced back and forth in Zuko's mind over and over looking for an answer, _Banishment? Most likely….._ A deep sigh escaped his lips as he thought, his dark hair falling in his face as he turned over in his rather large bed. It had been a few months since he became fire lord and Azula was put away, assured never to come back but that was always a question. Tylee came by every once and a while to see him and talk to Mai who he was currently fighting with, it was all stressful.

He peered out into the dark knowing he had an important meeting in the morning but couldn't sleep not tonight. He thought too much about His family, and his mother, his sister, his father. The red sheets rubbed against his pale legs as he pushed up reaching for his robe. His warm feet touched the chilled floor slowly making a creaking sound. The dark was thick but disappeared when he fire bended a flame strong but dim in his hand as he walked slowly opening the door to his room and gazing out at the columns and the wall art, red and black and portraits, god how he hated the portraits. All past leaders in the family, a family built on rage, evil and revenge. Zuko watched each one as their eyes followed him as if telling him he failed him. Sozen's eye were the worst, he began his taking over plan but never got to finish it.

Zuko gazed up at his father, "I know you know what happened" he said to the painting, "so why won't you tell me?"

There was silence as a breeze swept down the halls, the curtains in the windows blowing softly showing the moons pale face to the world. Smoke rose distantly in the east down into a village where slowly this place was adapting new technology, either that or someone had been in training. He remembered his training, long and hard and he was so impatient with it.

"Uncle…" he said quietly knowing his uncle was off somewhere opening a tea shop again, but he would visit sometime soon."Zuko," his voice was a little mocking but not in a bad way, "You will be an excellent leader, be strong and remember the lessons. Also remember don't anger a turtle duck, they can be vicious but taken care of they are gentle."

A small smile pulled on Zuko's lips making his scar raise a little, the skin had no feeling in it but he touched it anyway. His Mind then went back to the cavern with Katara, some one he now trusted with his life he had betrayed. "No" he was quiet, you are not that person anymore…." He frowned continuing his walk down the hall, "I have to find out about her…."

He was quiet as he made his way to his study, lighting the candles and a lantern, the flames from his hand had diminished as he looked over some maps. He traced with his finger where he had not been, and that is where he would send his men, to find her. In a pile he had dozens of papers, from citizens, to problems all the way to reports and letter from other nation leaders. The door was open, the soft glowing lights reflecting into the hall. Where a few guards had noticed the light and marched over, their feet not quiet as the clumped, _clump, clump._

"Who is in there?" a voice was deep and powerful, "We demand to know now!"

"Calm yourselves, it's only me." Zuko's voice gave a sharp nasty sound, he had still been working on that, not snapping at people but everyone around here had been patient with him. They were all happy he had chosen to restore peace in the world.

"Oh! Fire lord Zuko!" the voice, of Ryle had said "I am so sorry sir!" The guard next to him had left walking back down the hall to his post. The man had a thick cleanly cut beard and brown eyes but he wore his amour which covered most of his body.

"It's fine…." Zuko looked up to him, his young face of only a late teenager; he looked like anyone else but had so much power, "You are just doing your job." He sighed looking back down marking X's on the places he would check with a paint brush and O's where he would send letters.

The Ryle nodded, "I will leave you to your work Fire Lord Zuko," and without another word he turned and walked away leaving Zuko in the silence once again surrounded by his thoughts. Zuko looked around quietly sitting back in a chair and gazing at the map, "I will find you Mother…" he was quiet as he gazed at it, "I just have to find you first…"

The candles light flickered as the night passed, Zuko's hair ruffled from his hands constantly running through it. He sighed putting the papers down and looked up seeing Mai, she looked tired as she looked in, out of instinct Zuko jumped but then breathed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking at her and sat up straighter, "why aren't you home?" his voice sounded demanding but it wasn't, it was soft and hoarse in whisper.

"I got bored" Mai replied looking much better then Zuko did, she was dressed for the day, "And I was just wandering the halls… I am old enough to go out you know." Her voice was still the same old monotone drone that Zuko had been getting tired of. He was quiet looking at her, remembering the night at the beach and how they almost ended, he was wondering if they should have.

"Mai… you can't be in here," Zuko said yawning, "Its private quarters…" he sighed standing up and looked into the night knowing he had to wander back into his bed at some point within the hour to get enough sleep.

"I know…" Mai replied walking closer and stood closing landing a kiss on his lips and touching Zuko's arms, "I just wanted to see you, we don't spend as much time together anymore…" She didn't hold emotion in her voice like he would like her to but that didn't matter too much at the moment. Slowly he blew out the candles and took her outside the room closing the doors so she couldn't see inside the door. Mai's eyes looked over trying to see the writing but she couldn't, her neck craned but the door had closed and she sighed. "Zuko I miss you."

"I miss you too… but it's late…" he looked down and hugged her briefly, more then she was on his mind at the moment."I will see you tomorrow… now please, I need to get back to sleep…"

Mai glared but then nodded, "alright…." She seemed to be in a pissy mood now but didn't argue as she walked away, "I will see you tomorrow…" she walked away turning down the hall and whispered to herself, "Jerk…"

'_Dear Darling Brother,_

_I hope you know I hate you, I hate this place and we could have ruled the world together. We could have been the ultimate dictators! We could have had everything! But you blew it…. I know you would have, I should have killed you when I had the chance! Father says you will never have honor, that robe you wear has no place of being over your shoulders, much like a dead cat has for being in the palace! I should have been ruling! I am the rightful Fire Lord! I would have carried out Grandfather's dream, that's what is supposed to happen. We are the strongest nation; you still have a chance to claim what is rightfully ours. You still have all the power, from what I hear there are still troops stationed in the Earth kingdom and Ba Sing Se, its not over and you know it!'_

"Get this out of my sight!" Zuko's voice was loud as he threw the letter down at the floor glaring. The servants around him stared for a moment not saying anything as the young fire lord fumed. "Who brought this here?" his voice boomed as his hair stood up as if static was building around him. It was early morning now, and the day was starting with a clear sky and what was false hope for a good day. Carefully the paper blew over with a breeze, a corner ripped but he was not done with it, he would of course read the rest of it later when no one was around but he did not want to start the day off with a monster on his mind.

"….I did …. Zuko," The familiar voice was quiet almost a whisper as his on and off again girlfriend Mai walked into the room, "She wanted you to read it… don't ask why." Her eyes were deep and dark as was her hair and the red garments she wore; it seemed as if a wedge had been growing in between them.

"Why did you bring it here this earlier? I don't want to read her garbage this early; I have a meeting in an hour!" His voice went high and low as he spoke, once it cracked but he was a growing young man still, "I don't want to think about the darkness."

"You can't avoid her, she is your sister, and you have to deal with her Zuko…." She stood still in the line of fire; everyone else was quiet as if something bad were to happen. Mai and Zuko glared, for a while now Mai was questionable with her loyalty, she loved him but always seemed to weasel in points about Azula as if trying to find a point of control. The room was heated as slowly the action started again, Zuko's robes came in clean, some mopped the floors and mad it clean along with other commotion.

"Mai, why don't you go take a walk… clear your head." Zuko breathed calmly remembering his uncle's lesson about acting on anger.

Mai gazed at him and nodded, "You can't hide from her forever you know…." She said and stepped out slowly turning the corner and out the room.

His golden eyes held a deep sorrow as he sighed fixing his shirt and beckoning for his royal robes, the ones that his Mother had special made for his Father but wanted Zuko to have when he was old enough and grew into them. Slowly he pushed his hands through the sleeves feeling the silk and the strong material. Whoever was in the room waited for him and slowly helped him dress but had learned not to touch him or rush him.

"Fire Lord!" someone came down the hall and knocked on the door, "Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, King Boomy and your uncle have arrived!" He was a little loud and older; he did what he could to help.

"Send them in! Go immediately!" A smile came to his lips as the final touches were put to his hair and the royal artifact making him look professional, "I will be there in a minuet."

"Yes sir!" and then the old man was gone like smoke in the wind.

Zuko smiled and looked up at the other servants in the room, "Thank you for all your help," he nodded to them letting them go.

The halls were massive, red and bright in the day, the paint bright, the plants open coiling around the beams that held the roof up, and the wind blowing in sweeping away the old and dust. A long carpet decorated with gold and dragons lay below his feet as he walk thinking of what to say as he heard the voices in the room he ordered his company be brought to.

"Iroh!" Toph exclaimed her feet hitting the floor, "How are you?" he voice was higher pitched but had been changing.

"Hello Toph… my own you have grown." His voice was still the same gentle and understanding, the way Zuko remembered.

"Aang!" Katara's voice called high and happy followed by Aang's familiar laugh and Sokka's "OOF!" he had probably tripped or something.

"How are you?" Toph asked followed by more shuffling and foot steps.

"I am very well, I have my tea shop re-opened, it's a wonderful time for tea these days, and it relaxes the mind."

Zuko stopped right before the door listening to them speak, the conversation that part of him wished he would not interrupt but he had to. The wind blew again brushing a paper down the hall; Azula's letter had come back like a stubborn child begging for a toy. Carefully Zuko picked it up his eyes scanning the paper, only one sentence catching his eye.

_'I am coming for you, to kill everything you love… I know what you are after, and I can help you, refuse me and there will be consequences...'_

He rolled his eyes at the paper and folded it placing it into the fold of his robe as he breathed looking back to the moment of voices. Slowly he walked stopping in the door way watching them laugh until Aang's head turned almost in slow motion, his hazel eyes smiling. In the past Zuko never fore-saw this moment, it almost seemed impossible, but it happened now.

"Zuko!" The unison of voices hit his ears like a train at full speed and before he knew it a wave of air from a jump swept by him and he was pulled into a vice like hug by the small group excluding Iroh who stood aside waiting for his nephew.

"Hey Zuko!" Aang said out loud before Sokka pushed him out of the way, "What's up hot head?" Sokka exclaimed still with his horrible puns and greetings that regardless they laughed at.

There was electricity in the air between Sokka and Aang as they pushed each other around playfully but still hard.

Toph smiled not looking up but reaching out and patted Zuko's shoulder "Hey" she said and then called out to Sokka and Aang "hey be careful twinkle toes! You don't want to injure the genius!" she said sarcastically referring to Sokka.

"Tsk…" Katara sighed shaking her head at them and smiled at Zuko, "Hey" she said smiling, "How are you?" she asked in a quiet tone. Katara had not changed too much, she wore her water tribe robes with her hair down but in its little roll, she had seemed timeless.

"I am fine…." Zuko said nodding, "I have been taking care of many things, mostly with the other world leaders, we plan on sending supplies and refuge to some places in the earth kingdom."

Boomy then entered, in his crazy hat and some new cloths that were extremely bright. He laughed snorting, "I wondered away" he said, "Got lost from the group." Aang laughed leaving Sokka for Boomy.

Zuko walked over to Iroh happily but he was just to cool to show it, he had his small ego still getting in the way at times, "Hello Uncle" he greeted the man in brown and green robes, and his smiling face.

"Nephew!" Iroh wrapped his arms around Zuko, "I have returned from my tea shop, I tell you, the girls miss you there, they ask about you all the time!"

"Um… cool" Zuko looked away still unsure about girls, out of the corner of his eye he could see Katara give a small glare at Iroh's comment and then looked away avoiding a blush that would possibly show.

Iroh smiled as the group got together, they had been expecting more people to come later. The crinkle of the folded paper hit Zuko's ears making him remember what it held inside its contents. He sighed dismissing it and looked around, "Welcome all of you, I know there is no need to be formal, but I am still happy you are here. Let's go to the war chamber… I know it is for war but it is the most private place for meetings, and I do not want anyone listening on the plans to restore and pull out of the other nations… some are not fond of the idea."

"Makes sense" Katara said replying and the others nodded.

"Wow… I never realized how big the place looked from the inside… It's huge!" Sokka exclaimed as he looked at an old vase, he touched it sticking his tongue out.

"No! Don't touch that!" Zuko yelled out, "that's a –"

CRASH!

The sound of shattering pottery hit the floor as Zuko's mouth dropped open and Iroh shook is head, "Heirloom…." Zuko answered face palming.

"Ehhhhh" Sokka rubbed the back of his head as he backed away and Katara shook her head. Aang watched with a strait face and Toph gave a small snicker, "Nice going Sokka" she said pointing a finger at him, "Now clean it up!"

Boomy pursed his lips and was quiet as he took a bite from a candy bar and then two Servants walked in, "Is everything alright?" they asked looking over to the broken vase and their jaws dropped to the floor. "Oh my!" the women said as the other ran over, they mumbled things as they cleaned and Zuko sighed leaving them to clean, "come this way" he said turning around and going to the war chamber, "we have work to do…"


	2. Two

_I combined the first two and now it will go on… that little change for some reason helped my trait of thought. So on ward we go._

"Our first order of action is to send supplies to the areas that need it most, and we will take out what the Fire Lord before me has placed before me in the other nations which is flags, and any other status representation of the fire nation." Zuko's voice almost was booming in the large war room. The high ceiling carried his voice just as it did fire lords before him and when other spoke. The large doors were locked and guarded keeping away anyone who was not supposed to be in the room or around. Ever since Azula had stepped down, the loyal servants that she had banished were welcome back and any suspicious people that worked under here were ruled out making this place secure.

Around the large table that had the map across it sat not only Team Avatar, but other representatives of the nations, bending masters and others Zuko could trust except for a few. Around the table everyone gave each other glances waiting to hear what anyone else had to say about the presented matter of putting the fire nation and the rest of the world back in order for the time being.

"In the Earth Kingdom, we have many mailing systems to rebuild, we have walls… it's devastating and we have the most import at the moment of refugees because our land is so big." Boomy looked around before he pushed a tassel from his hat away from his face, "Most support is on the base of the kingdoms and were the cores of other nations are."

Another then spoke up from a different part of the vast earth, "most of our farms are burned and if they are not we have had a dry season and we had to mass produce, I am sure if we had some water benders and some trading of other goods or some way of getting water to where it needs to be then it should work."

"We should have a major place where everyone can come in and out and be able to get supplies, food and other items!" Another spoke up but was quiet as soon as Zuko shook his head without realizing it.

"If we do that, then it gives more chance for something to go wrong, we still have many that want to have the world the way it was or their own idea, there is too much risk in a time like this to have everything out in the open."

The discussion has lasted most of the day; ideas were thrown in and discussed as to what to do. The room had become tense at some points but quickly cooled down which only brought even more of the reality of the situation to Zuko. Zuko now understood how Azula had cracked so easily, but he wasn't Azula and she was crazy as everyone put it.

Iroh was quiet with his tea in hand; every so often he would take sips from the cup. Every so often he glance a reassuringly to Zuko, he believed in his nephew more then anyone probably did at the meeting.

"If we transport fruit then it may go bad quickly, what if we transport the seeds and what may not parish quickly?" A female voice had brought him back Zuko to the meeting just as he started to think about his sister and Mai.

Iroh interjected quickly before anyone else had gotten the chance to speak, his wise eyes had seen the break that was needed. "Why don't we take a break, after all, it is the festival time again and we have gotten most of the ideas out and on the table." He looked over to Zuko as did everyone else waiting for the Fire Lord's words on the proposal.

Zuko nodded feeling a bead of sweat form on his forehead, "We will continue this tomorrow, and it has been a long day." His rough tone did sound a little tired and everyone had agreed, even Aang looked as if he needed a break as much as Zuko did.

One bye one everyone stood, the chatter of voices filled the room as if it had been a long winter and suddenly spring had come making everyone come to life. Sokka had wrapped his arm around Suki once they had started to walk out the door, his voice was loud when he spoke, something about the Water Tribe and how he was going to give it a new name that was suppose to be menacing. Often times many people wondered where he had gotten his ideas. Katara had caught Zuko's eye, she was older then when everything had began, she was more mature and there was something about her that always had kept his eye but he never knew what it was. His golden eyes watched carefully as she fixed one of her hair loops, she wore it down now unlike when they had first met and it had grown even longer. Her hand was at her side, her fingers twitched slightly just as Aang had taken it, and this stirred a feeling inside of Zuko which made him look away.

"How do you think it went?" He asked his uncle ignoring the other company that was leaving. Iroh had been quick to walk up in front of his Nephew to see how he was feeling.

"The meeting went different then I expected…" Zuko replied careful not to get his robe lit as the flames around his grand seating place was dismounted, "I though it would be different… like everyone already had an idea of what would happen."

The old man smiled, his pleasant features returning to his face. Iroh wore the traditional robes of the Fire Nation when he came to meetings but he had moved to the Earth Kingdom to run his shop like he always had wanted. "They always do, nothing ever as it seemed Zuko, remember that."

"I will Uncle." A small smile spread across Zuko's strait expression and he stood like that, "I am happy that the war is over, but I am also confused."

"What is it?" Iroh raised a brow to this news.

Zuko didn't answer as he folded his hands in his sleeves feeling the fabric, "I just never though it would be this hard, and today I received a letter from Azula…" In a careful movement Zuko reached into his Pocket taking out the letter that had disturbed him in the back of his mind. The dry paper made his fingers itch and the thought of his sister made him want to inwardly yell. Iroh took the paper encumbering it before looking up at Zuko, "You know Zuko," Iroh began as the large doors had shut leaving them alone in the dim light, "I would not doubt this means something."

"She is in jail, the highest security prison there is… Along with Father! I know she is planning something, I just don't know what."

Iroh hmmhed as he listened, his long hair neatly tied back, "who gave you the letter?"

"…Mai did." Zuko was hushed when he said her name, "I don't know why she would bring me this, but she said Azula wanted me to read it. I could have gotten it through the guards or a message through the mailing system, but Mai went and got it… I don't know what they would be talking about together but I prefer they not see each other."

"Mai…" Iroh repeated the name, "Do you question her loyalty to you or the Fire Nation?"

"What? No… yes… I don't know…" Zuko looked down as if the floor would give him an answer and then back up into his Uncle's face. A childish look of confusion crossed his features as he looked for some support in Iroh's. The older man gazed hard into Zuko before answering.

"Zuko, I ask you as you are Fire Lord, just because the war is over, it doesn't mean that enemies are gone, and some of our enemies can be the closest to us, just as in the scrolls about your grandfather."

"I know Uncle… but I know her, and I know she was against Azula at one point." Zuko lowered his voice, "they ended their friendship."

"I know Zuko, but just be careful… I can not live your life for you, but please do not put anyone in danger… You are Fire Lord and your duty is to protect the Nation, even if it hurts you, you must think of the Nation that is what a leader does." Iroh's features softened, "You see Aang, and the others, they will help you, but you must help them. I know you can do it."

"I know Uncle… thank you." Zuko bowed his head as Iroh patted his back, "It will be a long time before the world is right again…"

"But it will be." Iroh smiled as they both headed out the doors to join the others.

-A

Azula looked down, her long hair feel in front of her face as if she was the girl from the grudge. Her gold eyes, much like her brothers were wide open and all she could think about was her failures, and how she had to get back at her brother.

Her arms were held back by a strait jacket, though her bending was not taken away, she was still bound in a way that made her stances and energy flow blocked. She had chi, but she couldn't use it which in itself was a punishment all of its own. She huffed from within her cell, her condition of a mental break down had not spared her from punishment like a criminal, but it did land her to a special ward. She had no mirrors in her ward since she saw her mother in every mirror she looked in, she wore no make up, she had no royal treatment, she was a criminal and Zuko had no mercy on her when it came to her punishment.

"Azula?" Someone called from behind the bars, "here is your food." A guard was followed by a doctor that had been watching her. With them was a chi blocker incase Azula tried anything like escaping.

Azula looked over and like she knew she spun around to show she had nothing and then slowly backed up to the iron doors so she could be released from the jacket and she could eat.

"I hate you all," she growled under her breath as she felt the jacket come loose and she took the tray. She didn't even get food that was good, being in prison was one of the hardest realities that ever hit the short time almost fire lord. She was unbound and she was slow to walk away from the bars with her food.

"How are you feeling today Azula?" The doctor asked, she had hair pulled back in a traditional fire nation w, but she didn't look like a doctor, she looked more like an armored guard. Her dark eyes looked to Azula as she answered,

"I am quite well," Azula said but she didn't smile that fake smile, "I feel better after last nights sleep."

"That is good." The doctor answered and looked to the others giving the signal that it was safe and they didn't need to stand so close.

"Azula, if I hold up this card with ink on it, what does it look like to you?"

Azula resisted rolling her eyes, it was a test, now was where she would start her game, "I see a turtle duck." She answered scooping some rice into her mouth.

The doctor nodded holding up a few more and asking some other questions, all to which Azula had answered and passed like the weasel she was.

Once she was once Azula slid the tray back, the after taste of over cooked rice and too much salt in her mouth. Then without hesitation she moved to get the jacket back on, pretty soon if she showed she was stable enough then she wouldn't have to ware it.

"Is that all?" Azula asked looking at the doctor who nodded and walked out followed by the guards.

"Hm…" Azula smiled twisted, "I am coming to get you Zuko…" she laughed a little and sat back down.

And then it was known to her that the world must be hers no matter what.


End file.
